Memories
by Lindous
Summary: Early in his mission to find Zelda, Link faces a near death situation and considers giving up the mission. The message that Fi has for him, however, changes his perspective...Oneshot.


Link drew in a shallow breath, and raised his hand to his face. The hand was covered in blood.

He gasped and squirmed away, horrified at the sight of his hand and trying to rub the blood off into the dirt. Glancing up from where he fell, Link cringed when he realized the height he had fallen from.

Link was near the bottom of the Eldin Volcano, near where Zelda had supposedly been sighted. After trying to climb an unusual hill of sand, bokoblins had spotted Link near the top, beaten him until he bled, and sent him tumbling back down the hill. He was lucky to be alive.

He never should have taken this mission. He just couldn't do it. When he had lost Zelda, his world was crumbling around him, and on a stupid impulse, he went to look for someone who was already long gone. Link had seen no sign of her, and he had no hope left.

"Master, your health seems to be further deteriorating from the after-effects of the fall," Fi said quietly, coming out of the sword.

Link only coughed in response, choking on the soot in the air.

"Master, if you do not continue, it his highly unlikely that Zelda will be in the location you are currently bound for," Fi said.

Link shook his head.

Fi stopped for a moment and stared at Link.

"Master, I have a recorded message for you," Fi said quietly, "I understand that you may feel, as humans refer to it, 'discouraged,' but I am obligated by my programming to show you this message before the conclusion of our necessary relationship. It is in said programming that if the hero were not wanting to continue after this information, then the mission would be terminated."

Link glanced up at Fi and nodded for her to proceed.

Fi nodded once and actually smiled. She leaned over, and in one precise motion, laid a single hand over Link's forehead.

* * *

"Link," a gentle voice coaxed.

Link opened his eyes to see himself surrounded by clouds lit with soft, pink-orange light. He felt his hands sink into the soft feathers of his loftwing, and he could tell that it was near sunset. Link felt himself turn toward the source of the voice, and to his shock, Link watched as Zelda rode her loftwing right beside his.

"Today was amazing. Watching you win the race and performing the ritual together...I'll always remember this," Zelda said softly.

Link stared back in shock, yet felt almost blissful as he watched the girl beside him speak. He willed himself to reach out with his hand and touch her, but could do no such thing.

"It was really wonderful," Zelda continued. Link felt himself nod and smile.

Zelda glanced away for a moment, a peaceful smile painted across her lips. "You know...Link..." Zelda began. She took a deep breath. "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about..."

There was a bright flash of light, and Link's vision completely blacked out. Waves of terror and misery began to surge through him; the last thing he remembered hearing was Zelda screaming his name as she fell to the surface.

* * *

Link's eyes snapped open. He was lying on his back, shivering, and covered in a thin sheen of cold sweat. His heart was pounding, and Fi was hovering only a few inches above his head.

"Master, this concludes the message that I was obligated to give to you," Fi said.

Link stared past Fi.

"It was so vivid" he murmured quietly. He reached out with one hand.

Fi tilted her head to one side. "Master," Fi said.

Link turned toward Fi. "How did you know?" he asked anxiously.

"Master, I mean to tell you that as I was meant to show you the message, you fell into unconsciousness. Do you still wish for me to relay the intended message?" Fi asked.

Link looked down at the blood on the ground where he lay. His thoughts traced back to Zelda, remembering the smile that she wore in their last moments together. Link ungracefully rose from where he had lay, removing bandages from his pouch, and began to treat his wounds.

"That won't be necessary. We leave the temple at the top of the Eldin Volcano tomorrow," Link said firmly. "And Fi..."

Fi turned her head to face her master.

"Thank you," Link said.


End file.
